Immortally Yours
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: An Immortal heads for SunnyDale and finds the Lost love of his Life
1. Default Chapter

Immortally Yours 

**By William Gilmor**

**Disclaimer :I don't own any of the character contained with in this story If I did I won't be writing Fan fiction.**

**Pairing: X/J and X/multi**

**It was a brand new day. As a sleek custom silver automobile pulled up to Sunnydale High School doing an easy 70 miles an hour as it spun out and pulled right into an empty space on the curb.**

**Out of the car stepped a young man the newest student to Sunnydale High one Alexander Harris. As he stepped out of the car a beautiful red head climbed out of the passenger seat and she goosed Alexander as he came up next to her.**

"**Thanks for letting me take the old girl for a "spin" Mina." Smirked Alexander as he pulled the red head close and kissed her. **

**Mina smiled a seductive little smile as she headed for the driver's side.**

"**The pleasure was all mine Tom. We'll have to do this again sometime. Soon I hope." Laughed Mina as she slid into the car and pulled away.**

**As Xander walked up to Sunnydale High he smirked as he felt an old feeling in gut.**

"**There's a Slayer nearby. And where there is a Slayer a Watcher can't be far behind." **

**Alexander was an Immortal who had never had a Watcher. He found it just made life easier. It was a trick his teacher Methos had taught him about a very long time ago.**

**As Alexander walked thru the School he spotted the source of his feeling. The Slayer a short blonde girl sat on a bench next to a red head girl and a black haired boy. Alex was slightly shocked as felt the magic potential of the red head was amazing. Not since Jenny had he felt such raw power. As the thought crossed his mind he felt a pang of loss as the thought of his Megabyte Jenny. He had planned to propose to her the night he saw her last but fate had kept them apart. He had died a public death before he had told her about what he was. I forced him to walk away from the one woman he thought of as his true love.**

**Alexander steeled himself as he walked over to the little group and asked a question.**

"**Excuse me I don't meant to interrupt I'm new here could you direct me to the office."**

**The black haired boy smiled and point to down the hallway and said. " Straight down there. Make you first right and you there can't miss it."**

**Alex smiled "Thanks." As he walked a way he felt a pair of eyes on him and he heard the Slayer say to the red head. "Right there with you he has a great ass." He could hear the red head squeak as looked back and winked at her causing her to blush her face quickly matching her hair.**

"**This maybe be more fun then I thought" Alex as he rounded the corner only to smack in a tall raven hair woman spilling her papers all over the floor. **

**As quick as he could Alex dropped to ground and picked them up. "I'm so sorry miss." Hurried Alex as he looking into the woman's face only to receive the shock of several lifetimes.**

**He was face to face with his Megabyte. His Jenny.**

**Jenny Calender's looked with her eyes wide at the face of the young man who walked into her. It was the face that belonged to a Lover who disappeared from her life long ago. **

**Alex quickly smiled and said. "I'm Xander and I hope that if you're a Teacher and I'm in your class this won't be to damaging to my grade." The newly named Immortal moved and head toward the office hoping that Jenny had not followed him.**

**Once inside the Office Xander leaned against the wall and moan out. "Just when you think that dealing with Murdock was the weirdest thing that could happen to you."**

**Xander walked to the lady at the desk and said "I'm Alexander Harris I'm suppose to start today."**

**Willow Rosenberg's heart pounded a mile a minute as she sat in Ms. Calender's class when she saw the guy who asked her and Jesse and their new friend Buffy for directions. Rumor had it that he had shown up in this cool car with a red head that took off after she dropped him and Willow smiled at the thought maybe he had a thing for red heads. **

**Jesse McNally sat fuming at the new kid who had just walked into class it was the same kid he'd help before was now turning his best friend Willow and the girl of his dreams Cordelia in love sick pups and he hated it.**

**Cordelia Chase fanned herself lightly at the sight of the new guy who had entered the classroom. He was a good 6ft1 and built. She could see he's body underneath the tight t-shirt he wore. He was definitely worthy of her. He would just have to be her boyfriend.**

**Harmony Kendall took one look at the new guy in the class as he sat next to her and decided that with him on her arm Queen C might just become her new subject as Queen H after all she had seen the red head and the custom card the new guy showed up with.**

**Buffy Summers watched the other new kid as he gave her this goofy looking smile that made her melt. "Oh god." She whispered. Maybe just maybe she could have a normal life and a normal boyfriend.**

**Jenny held her breath as Xander walked into the classroom and asked where to sit. His walk his smile every mannerism he had was so hauntingly familiar. "I need to know if Xander is related to Alex some how." She thought as Alex sat next to Harmony and she had to start class.**

**Xander stood in the alleyway holding the silver cross in his hand waiting for Buffy. Xander chuckled at his plan to appear as the Mysterious info source to throw the watcher off from alerting his sister organization. Keep the Watcher guessing that he is some kind of seer or Warlock long enough to get him to trust him. So he won't reveal what he really is.**

**As Buffy walked down the street she turned in time to see a vampire about to jump her.**

**Xander swung his sword from the alley cutting the vampire's head. "You know you should be careful on a night like this bad things could happen if you don't" smiled Xander. "Here you may need this." He said as he tossed her a small box.**

**Buffy caught the box and asked, "Who are you?"**

**Xander smirked. "Just a Friend."**

"**What if I don't want a friend?"**

**Xander almost laughed. "I never said I was yours."**

**Buffy saw a flash and turned around to check saw nothing turned back to Xander only to find him gonna. Looking around once more and seeing nothing Buffy opened the box Xander tossed her and pulled out a small silver cross.**

**Buffy couldn't help but smile. If her life couldn't be normal maybe she'd have a few friends that were just like her and maybe something more then a friend. The mysterious stranger thing the new Guy pulled was really working for her.**

**As Buffy continued on her way home a vampire watched from the roof of the building next to her. Slightly pissed that some kid not only got to Buffy first but also trumped his act by killing a vampire in front off her then giving her a cross and saying what he would've said. And given what his nose was telling him it turned her on. That really annoyed him.**

**Xander walked in to the mansion on Crawford st that he had bought for his stay in Sunnydale a little tired from his long day of setting things up and ducking Jenny.**

"**Ah my new home and with the death rate here a steal at 50 grand." Xander smiled as he moved to his study and opened a hidden door behind a bookcase stepping inside the room he smiled at the items that hung around his private memory room. These items from his past hidden in his house away from the magic bubble that held his training area and the majority of his collection as well as the town he first called home. **

**Xander sat in front of a picture taken in 1992 it was of him and a younger Jenny Calender sitting on a porch swing Jenny nestled up beside him and him holding on to her as they rocked softly. Xander smiled at the picture. "God how I love her." Smiled Xander.**

**Xander smiled at the picture when he felt the familiar tremor coming his way the secret door open and Xander smiled at the heavy breathing behind him.**

"**Have a good day at School Tom?"**

**Xander laughed. "It was interesting to say the least Edward. What's brings you to my humble abode?"**

"**Skinner and I were wondering if you would be interested in a poker game on Saturday before we had off for home?"**

**Xander smiled. "Sure Edward as long as Mina doesn't play. The last time she played with us I recall we all ended up naked and broke."**

**Edward Hyde let out a full belly Laugh. "Very true dear boy. Fear not she will be out that night she wants to catch the revival Dracula at the multiplex. She said she was in the mood for a comedy."**

"**Very true Alucard laughed his ass off when he saw that movie."**

**Hyde smiled as he left. Xander looked back at the picture of Jenny and reached into his shirt and pulled out a cross and on the chain was a diamond ring. Xander clutched the ring in his hand as he started to smile at the memories of his time with Jenny.**

**Jenny Calender sat in her bedroom crying over the open photo album in it were pictures showing her and Alex as a happy couple. Jenny's heartbreak at his disappearance was compounded by the fact her roommate Sam Carter had told her that Alex and her had bought an engagement ring the day he disappeared. Since he disappeared she had not been with another man nor would she ever as she vowed until she knew what happened to her soul mate.**

"**I need to know what happened Alex and if this Xander is way of finding you I will. I will find you my love I need you now more then ever please come back to me."**

**As she slowly slipped to sleep she started to dream it was the dream about how she and Alex had first met it was her favorite and it always gave her the strength to keep looking for her Alex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xander walked thru Sunnydale High smiling from the dream he had. The Dream was of his and Jenny's first Kiss a kiss that had trumped all before it and all that had come after it.**

**Xand smirked as he noticed the Red Head from yesterday and the blonde slayer checking him out from down the hall and at the other end of the hall Queen C and her Cordettes were watching him.**

"**Oh joy I am now the prize in a high school social war." Muttered the Immortal student.**

"**Let the games begin." He chuckled as walked towards Willow.**

**Xander stopped at the red head and gave her his lop-sided grin that for some reason woman just go gaga over.**

"**Hi Willow right?"**

"**Yes what can I do for you?" ask the stunned red head.**

"**I need help in English Lit and I've been told you're the person to see for extra help and I was kinda hoping to get you to tutor me. I'm sure we could work out something for your time. I'm hope say 20 dollars a session for your help?"**

**Willow was stunned not only was the cute new guy talking to her he was asking for her help and he was willing to pay for it instead of just forcing her to help him.**

"**Would you be free tonight?" asked Xander.**

"**No I'm sorry but I'm going to help Buffy study tonight."**

**Xander smiled. "I understand a woman as smart as you must be in great demand beauty and brains after all are an amazing mix." Smiled Xander. Xander quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. **

"**Here then it's my cell number and house number give me a call sometime when your free." Spoke Xander as he handed her the card. As Xander walked away from Willow Buffy the Slayer quickly ran over to her now blushing girlfriend. **

"**So spill Wills what did he want?" asked Buffy excited that a guy talked with her friend but a hint of green in her eyes as the mysterious man who gave her cross came to Willow first."**

"**He asked me to tutor him even offer me 20 dollars. He asked if I was free tonight but I'm having Dinner at your house tonight and tutoring you so I told him some other time so he gave me his number to call when I'm free."**

**Buffy smiled as Willow babbled out what Xander and her talked about. **

"**Well why don't you invite him over to study with us make it a study group?"**

**Willow smiled why hadn't she thought of that.**

**Buffy quickly ran to the payphone and called her mom asking for another one of her friends to come to dinner and they have a study group after.**

**Joyce of course more then happy that her wayward daughter was making friends and studying she said she would allow it.**

**As the day passed during lunch Buffy and Willow came up to Xander who was resting under a tree reading a copy Tom Sawyer. A book he inspired Mark Twain to write. It also made him miss his friend and partner from the Secret Service Huck Finn. **

**Xander looked up and smiled as he saw Willow and Buffy coming toward him.**

"**How are you ladies?" smiled Xander.**

**The girls smiled at Xander. But unnoticed by the trio the whole school was watching as the new girl and the nerd Brain girl spoke to the hot new guy. The Cordettes were watching because they knew how rich Xander was from his address. Which they stole from his school file.**

"**We were wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight for dinner and a study group afterward this way we could all hang out and the like?" asked Buffy. Hoping her wanting to learn more about this mysterious man who gave her the cross she was wearing wouldn't show thru.**

**Xander smiled and nodded. "Sure that be cool should I bring anything for dinner?"**

"**No thank you Xander. Just bring your books and stuff."**

"**Alright Buffy Willow then I'll see you tonight." Willow smiled and headed off to her next class Xander waited as she was out of earshot and then turned to Buffy.**

"**One thing I should tell you Buffy is there is a vampire known as Angelus he has been watching you."**

**Buffy's eyes went wide as Xander dropped that little bomb on her.**

"**What do you know about him?" asked Buffy still slightly fear full of any Vampires taking notice of her.**

"**Was once worse of the worse however he was cursed by a gypsy tribe for feeding one of their daughters he was cursed with a human soul. And the only thing that can break the curse is a moment of pure happiness."**

"**How do you know all this Xander?" asked Buffy curious as the source of his knowledge.**

**Xander smiled. "The British gentlemen in the Library tell him to look in Tobin's spirit guide under the cursed soul."**

**Buffy was further stunned at the mention of Giles.**

"**The Slayer is not the only demon and Vampire fighter on the block Buffy. I'll be a round if you need help. See you tonight." Xander just winked at her and walked away leaving a stunned Buffy in his wake. **

**(Buffy's House 545pm)**

**Buffy and Willow sat in Buffy's room as Joyce knocked on the door. Joyce smiled to Find Buffy and Willow making them selves up while trying to be causal cool.**

"**Something you didn't tell me about our other dinner guest tonight Buffy."**

**Buffy looked at her mom with a bashful smile.**

"**Well Xander is a very cute guy who just moved her too. And he is a nice guy smart funny."**

"**Has a nice ass" smirked Joyce**

"**Exactly" agreed Buffy before she realized what see agreed to **

**Willow started laughing as she blushed at her new girlfriend's mistake**

**Buffy looked at the floor in embarrassment. Before Joyce could tease her eldest daughter the doorbell rang.**

"**I'll get it" came the scream of Buffy's 11-year-old younger sister Dawn as she ran from the kitchen.**

**The two elder Summers women and the visiting red head reached the top of the stairs in time to hear Dawn open the door and said. "Can I have you? Um can I help you."?**

**And laughing voice reply. "I'm looking for Buffy and Willow I'm their study partner tonight."**

**(After Dinner)**

**Xander Willow and Buffy sat at the table finishing up the night's studying. Dawn sat watching TV while trying and failing to hide the lust in her eyes Xander chuckled as Willow tried to teach Buffy about an earthquake that almost destroyed Venice in 1899 Xander just snickered as Buffy told Willow that she had seen on TV that it was an Alien attack because people reported to have seen a UFO launch from part of Venice after the quake start.**

**Before Buffy could continue butchering Historic facts or so they were reported to be fact. An Alarm sounded. **

"**Ok guys pack it up for the night." Smiled Joyce as she stopped and egg timer. **

"**Sure thing Mrs. Summers. Oh and once again thanks for the meal it was the best I've ever had even better then Emeril's."**

**Joyce whipped her head around. "Emeril as is the famous chef Emeril?"**

**Xander gave her his lop sided grin, "The very same my Family is invested in his Restaurant and Show so I know him well plus he taught me to cook.**

**Buffy and Willow both turned and asked "So next time you cook?" Joyce and Xander both let out with full belly laughs**

"**Only if you girls are good." Xander smiled as he walked to the door.**

"**I bid you lovely ladies good night and thank you for having me." Xander smiled as he walked out.**

**As Xander walked out Buffy and Willow got up and headed for the door Buffy shouting she was walking Willow home as they left to follow Xander and see where he lived.**

**As Xander walked home thinking about how tomorrow he would socially introduce himself to the Chases since they were in the process of becoming business partners. Then he felt it the Buzz. **

**  
**

**Xander spun around focusing on the familiar feeling of another Immortal present. Not noticing Buffy and Willow jumping over a fence and he recognized the buzz he was feeling.**

"**Hello my son. How have you been Robin?"**

"**Gee Dad I don't know I come here to find the new Slayer and what do I find Dear Old Dad."**

**Out of an alley way stepped Robin Wood.**

"**Why are you looking for the Slayer Robin? Nikki didn't want you involved in this life that's why we hid you from the council."**

"**Don't you say her name you never love us you abandon us and got her killed be cause you weren't there to save her from that Blonde Son of a Bitch Spike." Screamed Robin.**

**A mighty rage filled Xander as he saw red. Meanwhile in on the other side of the fence Buffy and Willow watched in silent fascination at the men in front of them.**

**Xander flew across the distance between him and Robin and slapped him.**

"**How dare you! I loved your mother with everything I had. I would cut my own head off if it meant I could have died in her place. If it meant I could bring her back I would kill myself right now. So don't you ever dare say I didn't love her. In the 300 years I have been Alive Robin I can honestly say I have only really loved 6 women. Rebecca my first love killed by Dracula the same vampire that killed me and triggered my Immortality, Mina Harker, **

**Amy Allen, Mary Kelly, Nikki, and Janna."**

**Robin sneered at the names.**

"**Listen boy do you remember that ring your mother wore after I left do you know what that was?"**

"**A whore's payment you felt you owed her?" barked Robin.**

"**That ring was the only thing of my family I could find in the ruins of the church they were burned in. I gave it to Nikki when I asked her to marry me." **

"**Liar." Screamed Robin as he pulled a Katana into view.**

**Xander whipped out a Katana out of nowhere much to the shock of Willow and Buffy.**

"**Don't do this Robin I will kill you if I have too do not make me do it son."**

**Robin charged blade at the ready. "I'm not your son anymore."**

**Xander sidestepped the rage attack cutting Robin deep on his arm.**

**Robin growled in pain as Xander brought his sword back into a defensive position.**

"**I don't want to fight you Robin but I will kill you if you lose. I told you never doubt I would."**

"**Well Old man I think you have lived long enough." Snarled Wood as he attacked his father.**

**Xander dropped his guard as he ducked under Robin's head shot reversing his grip on his sword Xander drove the sword thru Robin's back and thru his chest.**

**Buffy and Willow were in shock as Xander drove a sword thru a man's body but what shocked them more was the man didn't die.**

**Robin fell to his knees and cried. " Please Daddy don't kill me."**

**Xander eyes fell to the ground in shame as his son cried and begged for his life.**

"**You're gonna die. The only question is how you check out. Do you want it on your feet? Or on your fuckin' knees... begging? Do the right thing Robin make your Mother and I proud of you."**

**Robin stopped crying as he looking in his Father's Xander. Smiled as Robin realized that Xander had loved his mother and by the look in his eyes he knew his dad loved him.**

"**How do I look dad?" asked Robin as he stood up.**

"**You look ready to see you Mother." Xander smiled as Robin nodded "I'm ready to go Dad see ya when I see you."  
**

"**I love you son"**

"**I love you too dad."**

**The both nodded as Xander turned his sword.**

"**There can be only one."**

**Xander swung his sword. Delivering the killing blow.**

**As Robin's head fell from his body Willow and Buffy were in stunned awe as the saw Xander take the Quickening of his son.**

**Once the lightning and light show faded Xander knelt down next to his son's body and said a prayer.**

**Buffy and Willow took this time to make a run for the school to talk to Giles afraid that their new crush was some kind demon.**

**Xander took his son's sword as he walked away. "I hope you knew I loved you and your mother Robin and I'm sorry it ended like this.**

**Buffy and Willow sat bleary eyed in the library. They had spent the night researching the net trying to track down who Xander was. Giles had informed them that he was an Immortal a race of humans that lived forever and must fight to survive**

**They had run his picture threw every database they could find and found 5 matches that seem to suggest that he was at least 300 years old and was well aware of the things that go bump in the night.**

**One of the most surprising things they found was a college yearbook from UCLA. With a picture of Xander and what appeared to be their computer teacher Jenny Calender necking and hamming it up for the camera. In the book his name was Alex Jackson.**

**So to see if they could get an more info on Xander. Giles had called Miss Calender to the library under the guise of needing her help with the computer.**

**As Giles sipped on his morning tea the Techno pagan arrived.**

"**Well Mr. Giles what seems to be the problem?" Asked Jenny as she looked around, her eyes came to rest on an open book on the table.**

**Her College yearbook opened to a page showing her and Alex kissing.**

**Jenny saw red she was one pissed Gypsy.**

"**What the hell are you doing with that?" hissed Jenny.**

**Giles quickly backed away from her.**

"**We have reason to believe that the Young man your kissing in the picture is an Immortal a race of humans that don't age and can live forever. We think he may have had a reason to come to town. And we were trying to identify him we had no idea you and he had been together." Giles blurted out. **

**Both Buffy and Willow shook their heads as Giles blabbed everything about Xander.**

**Jenny fell into a chair. Alex was alive and in Sunnydale.**

**Then what Giles said sunk in. They don't age. Alex looked the same as they day she last saw him. Her eyes went wide Alex was Xander her love was alive and here in town.**

**Jenny ran for the door as quick as she could and head to the office files.**

**Buffy and Willow glared at Giles. "Nice going blabber mouth." Hissed Buffy.**

**Jenny run up the walk to the front door of Xander's house as soon as she reached the door she pounded for all she was worth.**

**She need Alex she need to know why he left but mostly she needed to know if he still loved her as she loved him.**

**As Xander opened the Door to see who would be calling on him this early.**

**As the door opened he was face to face with Jenny Calender. Tears filled her eyes as she pushed him inside and kicked the door shut behind her.**

"**Please tell me the truth I need to know. Are you my Alex? Are you the man I fell in love with at UCLA? Please tell me if you are for so many years I've lived with out a heart because Alex took it when his disappeared. Please tell me."**

**She cried as she backed him against the wall Xander pulled her face up and looked her in the eyes.**

"**It's me Janna." He whispered to her.**

**Jenny grabbed him and cried her eyes out.**

"**Why did you leave me?" she whispered**

**Xander wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and carried her to his study and into his secret room. Sitting down on the sofa Xander lifted her head to look in her eyes.**

"**I thought you'd been told I was dead Megabyte. I was hit by a car an killed in a public death." Xander whispered as Jenny pulled him as close as she could.**

"**Why didn't you tell me about what you are?"**

"**I wanted to see if you could love me as the man I was trying to be. That night I had planned to ask you to marry me. Sammy and I spend all day at jewelers trying to find the perfect ring."**

**Jenny looked in his eyes as he pulled the chain from inside his shirt.**

"**Janna I've never taken this off not for an instant after I woke up in the morgue that night."**

**Jenny looked at the diamond ring on the chain it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.**

"**If I had known that you were Immortal would you have come back for me Alex?" whisper Jenny, as she was mesmerized by the ring.**

"**Janna if you had know nothing in heaven hell or anything in between would have kept me from you." Spoke Xander with all the conviction he could muster. **

**Jenny leaned up and kissed him.**

"**I still love you Alex I've always hoped you'd came back to me."**

**Xander leaned down and kissed her back.**

**With tears in her eyes Jenny looked back at Xander when he pulled away.**

"**Make love to me Alex please I need you. I need to know this is real."**

**Xander smiled as he stood up and carried Jenny toward the bedroom.**

"**My love I just want you to know I haven't been with anyone since you." Whispered Xander.**

**Jenny broke into a Billion watt smile.**

"**Neither have I Alex I was saving myself for when I found you again."**

**A sated Jenny lay against her lover as they enjoyed the afterglow.**

"**So Alex could you tell me your story I mean what you've done People you've meet."**

**Xander kissed Jenny's head and sighed. "I'm over 300 yrs old my dear it may take a while and I think Buffy Willow and Giles may want to hear it so I'm gonna hold off till I can tell you all tomorrow then I'll tell you everything."**

**Jenny sighed. "Ok my love." They snuggled together and both fell asleep content they had found their true love. Once again.**

**Buffy and company stood banging on Xander's door.**

**Willow and Giles trying to hide the weapons the carried. **

**Ms Calender never came back from her last night and they were worried.**

**The door finally opened. Buffy was shocked to be face to face with a bleary eyed Jenny Calender wearing nothing but a bed sheet.**

"**Can I help you Buffy?" asked a slightly pissed Jenny.**

"**Ms Calender we were worried about you." Stuttered Willow.**

"**I'm fine Willow just spent the night getting reacquainted with the love of my life." Grinned Jenny.**

"**Jenny go dressed and send them into the kitchen I'm making breakfast." Yelled Xander from the kitchen.**

**Jenny stepped aside and allowed them into the house and pointed them to the kitchen as she headed to the bedroom.**

**Giles was astounded by what was hanging on the walls. Paintings and weapons from the 1700's on. Giles stopped dead at sword mounted on a plague the plate on it read. **

**Sword of General Lord Charles Cornwallis. Relinquished to Col. Benjamin Martin at the Battle of Yorktown.**

**Being British Giles was truly amazed at this piece of history hanging on the wall. Next to it hung a tattered American Flag. **

The plate on this one read Carried by Col. Benjamin Martin at the Battle of Cowpens.

**The Trio finally made it to the kitchen after Buffy threatened to break Giles legs if he didn't move when he froze in front of the Library.**

**Finally making into the kitchen Giles froze at a sight he had not seen since leaving England. A full English breakfast.**

**Xander stood at the stove flipping pancakes.**

**Turning to look over his shoulder he smiled at the bewildered trio in his kitchen.**

"**Go head help yourself." He smiled.**

**Jenny chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Wearing what looked to be Xander's shirt from the night before.**

"**Morning my love." Smiled Jenny as she kissed Xander's cheek before stealing a piece of bacon off a plate on the counter.**

**Buffy and Willow looked at the food and watched Jenny eat and both of them dug in with gusto.**

**Giles found a jar of jam imported for England and quickly found some toast preparing to savor the taste of his homeland.**

**Xander sat down next to Jenny and began eating his Breakfast. **

**Hearing a slight rustling of clothes Buffy looked down at saw Jenny and Xander playing Footsy under the table.**

**Buffy's eyes took a green tint as she watched Xander was suppose to be her's.**

**Xander smiled as he looked up at everyone.**

"**Ok I since your all here I promised Megabyte I would tell you my history once we were all together so you wouldn't think I was a threat to you so once we finish We'll go to my Sanctuary and I'll tell you everything."**

**As Xander turned back to his pancakes he'd swear he had never seen four people eat faster in his life.**

**Xander walked into the library and walked up to a bookcase and smiled. "Call me Ishmael." He spoke clearly and the bookcase slid to one side showing a door.**

**Giles smiled at the quote. " Moby Dick?"**

**Xander smiled to him. " A fine book."**

**The group walked into the room and Buffy and Willow were both amazed as they saw Painting of what looked to be them.**

"**Ok if you'll all have a see I'll begin my story and tell you everything including who those Ladies are." Buffy and Willow dropped in to the closest seats they could find.**

" **I was born in the year 1750 in Pembroke South Carolina."**

**Xander sat down next to Jenny. And pulled her feet into his lap and began giving her feet a rub.**

**Jenny smiled as their old habits started showing.**

"**My Immortal life and my learning about the supernatural began the same day. It was the day I and my first love Rebecca encountered Dracula."**

**The door to the sanctuary opened and in stepped a slightly dishevel man holding a sword.**

"**Sorry Master I didn't know you had company." Spoke the Young man his New York accent obvious to the those present.**

**Xander stood up and helped him to a chair.**

"**You ok AJ?" asked Xander.**

"**Yes master just wiped a demon mistook me for a mid morning snack and it got ugly."**

**Xander smiled before to Giles and the girls.**

"**Sorry everyone this is Andy Spiowicz AJ to his friends. My student."**

"**What's going on?" asked AJ looking at the gathered group.**

"**I'm telling my life story to some friends."**

"**Sweet this I gotta here so I finally hear the whole story." Smirked AJ.**

**Xander smiled as he sat back next to Jenny and resumed her foot rub.**

"**Like I was saying I became Immortal when I first encounter Dracula."**


End file.
